Truth
by ai
Summary: It's just like 'behind the scene' or 'secret scene' heehee.. SasuNaru one shot !
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth : Sasuke Uchiha**

When I was about going to Orochimaru's place,I heard someone calling my name .

"Sasuke !" that's Naruto .

"Sasuke ! come back ! let's go home together ! together,we .. !"Naruto said .

"Naruto,I'm going to Orochimaru's place,it's dangerous,go home now .." I'm warning him .

"No ! I won't go home until I bring you ! everybody's searching for you ! "Naruto said .

The truth is,my heart was moved .. but I couldn't show him so I ..

"How very nice of them .."I'm answer him .

From that,a battle started between me and Naruto,it's a painful battle for me ..

I have to face my ..

"Why,Naruto ? why did you did this .. ?"I'm asking him .

"Because I'm your friend ! "he answer my question,once more the truth is my heart was trembled by pain and happy ..

I ..

Then it's come to the top of the battle,I'm using chidori and Naruto use rasengan ..

It's draw between us,but ..

Suddenly,Naruto move his hand ..

The rasengan was dispelled,and he raised his hands towards me ..

It's a something that I can't expected .

Naruto hug me ..

And so my chidori dispelled,I raised my hand to hug him .

"Naruto .. "I'm calling his name .

"Sasuke .. don't leave me .. "His voice was trembled,he's going to cry .

We were sitting at a rock,still hugging each other ..

"Naruto .. I'm ..weak .. I can't protect you .. even when Itachi were going to harm you ..

I can do nothing .. I .."I was saying a word that I have never told anyone before ..

It's just .. It's just like I can let him know about me ..

"You don't need to ..even you do,you're really protect me .."Naruto answer me ..

Naruto's shed his tears,he can't bear it ..

"Hear me,Naruto ..if I can do that job goodly,you won't shed your tears like this .."I'm trying to tell him .

"This's because you're gonna leaving .."Naruto answer .

"Naruto .."I can't say a word .

"Take me with you ..so ..I won't cry like this .."Naruto said .

I was really surprised,I'm happy .. but what if Orochimaru ..

"I can't,Naruto ..what if Orochimaru .."at least I have to warn him .

"I don't care ..as long as I'm with you ..I .. Sasuke .. I l- !"his words was stopped by me .

"Let's save it for later .. ok ?"I'm telling him .

"No .. !if you go,there won't be later !"Naruto said .

That was true,if I'm go,there won't be later .. maybe I'll die if I go .. but ..

"Naruto .. if you really care for me that much .. then hear me .."I'm warning him for the last time before I shed my tears off .

"No ! I don't want hear anything from you ! enough of this !"Naruto said .

"..then,should I tell you by force .. ?"this is not what I want to do,but .. better than if he come along ..

"Go ahead .. kill me if you need to ! I'd better die here than have to see you go from my side ! then .. I won't lost you .. it's better die than have to lost you !"Naruto screaming .

My heart was echoed .. Naruto ..

My body wasn't moving,I can't talk or doing something .. Naruto .. I really ..

"Naruto ..come closer .."I'm calling him .

"What ..you're still want to warn me again ?"said Naruto .

"Naruto ..don't cry ..or your beautiful face will .."I'm telling Naruto .

"What ..?"Naruto asked .

I don't know anything,I even don't want to think about it,just Naruto .. Naruto ..

And so,I kissed him,he didn't reject it ..

"Sasuke .."he said .

"…I'll mail you every day .. but it's a secret between us ..after you read it ..burn it ..or you'll get asked by the village ..ok ?"This is the last thing I can do ..

"…then,promised me ..you'll be fine,ok ?"Naruto ask me .

"Sure,when I come back I'll get more handsome than before ..and ..stronger than before ..ok?"I'm glad he's understand .

"…ok .."Naruto's voice been weaker .. he's about faint .

"Naruto!"I'm worried about him .

"Hee ..hee ..Sasuke ..you're ..already handsome ..so ..I .."after saying that,Naruto was faint,and I ..

I'm crying ..

"Naruto,I give you my headband ..take care of it ..I promise .."I'm saying it before I leave him,just one .. one last time .. I want to kiss him . Then I kiss him and take my leave,this's hard ..

* * *

2 weeks later,I got letter from him .it said :

"I'll keep your stuff in my house,it's ok,right ?by the way,thank you from your letter before ..even I burn it,I still can remember it !wanna me to tell it ?by the way,I'll never wash your headband !because there's still your sign on it !"

And the P.S are ..

"I miss you"

Thank you,Naruto ..

* * *

end 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth : Uzumaki Naruto**

It's all after Sasuke leave Konoha ..

even,even I said it's ok ..

but,still ..

my heart can't accept his leaving ..

I'm alone without you ..

"Naruto !"Kakashi sensei said when he found me .

I answer nothing ..of course .. I'm faint ..

"Naruto !are you alright !"sensei asking me .

I'm remain silent,still faint ..

I still can feel Sasuke's presence ..

It's warm ..

And save ..

"Naruto ..can you hear me ?"ask sensei to me .

"Kakashi ..sensei ?"I'm answering sensei .

"Are you ok ?"ask sensei .

"…" I'm remain silent .

"Kakashi !how's Naruto ?"ask a medical ninja who suddenly came .

"As you can see .."answer sensei .

"Then ..where's Sasuke .."ask that medical ninja .

Sensei only moved his head,I just remain silent and didn't said anything .

Sasuke,you're really leaving me ..

even so,I have your promise ..

So,I won't ..

Cry ..

* * *

Then at the next day,Sakura came to hospital ..

she ask me about Sasuke and all I can say is nothing ..

I can't stop him ..

And the next day ..

"Naruto .you sure you don't know where Sasuke's going ?"ask Tsunade to me .

"…sorry .."I'm answer her .

"Naruto,this is a top rank secret,I found Sasuke's DNA at your mouth,what happened ?"Tsunade ask me .

"…I ..can't say ..anything .."I'm answering her .

"..I see ..well,I think it's so sudden to ask this,ok ..see you the next day .."she said with leaving .

* * *

Sasuke ..

If you were here,will you came here to hospital to see me ?

Will you be at my side anytime ?

The next week,I got letter from him ..

The letter is ..

"Hi,Naruto ..how are you ?I'm here at Orochimaru's place ..it's dark here ..it's hard to write your letter ..by the way,that Kabuto pissed me off,he's disturbing me when I wrote this letter,he's very annoying,Orocimaru almost everyday tell me that his future are in me,I'm so sick of it .. how about you ?is it a deep wound ?sorry for that,well,I have to end this,sorry,I'm waiting for your letter .."

I'm so happy of it,but when I read the P.S ..

"Don't forget to burn this letter,I miss you"

* * *

Sasuke ..

I'm worried about you ..

I smell something like blood on this letter,was it your blood or ..

I hope it's not yours ..

I believe you ..

You'll come back,right ?

And together we can ..

Be like before ..

Together ..

Just like your promise to me ..

* * *

end 


End file.
